Service Function Chaining enables virtualized networking functions to be implemented as part of a cloud network. A Service Function Chain defines an ordered list of a plurality of service functions (e.g., firewall, compression, intrusion detection/prevention, load balancing, etc.) that may be applied to flows in the network. A flow enters the network through a classifier node that generates a Service Function Path for that flow according to the Service Function Chain policy. The Service Function Path indicates the service functions to which the flow will be subjected, and the order the service functions will be applied.